


Deal!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: ratchet, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The twins are showing off, but Ratchet’s not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I missed DracoQueen22’s bday earlier this month, and I know it’s short, but I still really wanted to get something out for her. She spoils us absolutely rotten with fic. So Happy Belated, Draco!  <3

Ratchet glowered at the red and yellow menaces standing before him. They gleamed in the sunlight like they owned every damn ray of it. They also looked entirely too smug- the fraggers.

“What was that you said about ending up pancakes?” Sideswipe asked, one hip cocked out to the side. He had one hand planted on said hip while he brushed the knuckles of the other over his chest in dusting motion, then blew on them.

Sunstreaker smirked. “I think his exact words were, ‘You idiots are going to splatter across the ground, and I’m not going to scrape you up’. How’s it feel to be so wrong, Ratch?”

Ratchet growled and intensified his glare. “You two are the most reckless, idiotic, _lucky_ glitches on the face of the planet.”

“Or off it,” Sideswipe chirped then snickered.

“Skill isn’t luck,” Sunstreaker said and crossed his arms over his chest. Fragger didn’t even have a scuff on him.

“This hasn’t made me approve of jet judo. I _never_ will, you maniacs,” Ratchet huffed. “And you shouldn’t be encouraging the Aerialbots,” he added with a finger jabbed at them. Though why was he even discussing this with them? It wasn’t like he’d ever be able to talk them out of their crazy stunts.

“We’re teaching them how to shake off attackers,” Sideswipe said, still smug and not even trying to hide it.

Ratchet threw his hands in the air. “I give up. And no, I really won’t scrape you off the ground if you pancake.” He whipped around and stomped off, or rather tried to, but a hand on either shoulder stopped him.

“Ratchet!” Sideswipe cried, looking genuinely upset. “Aren’t you even a little impressed?”

The medic turned disbelieving optics on the mech. “Why, by all the rust on Primus’ crotch, would I be _impressed_ that you didn’t manage to kill yourselves _this_ time?!” His spark pounded, and his fists were clenched. They just didn’t frelling _get_ it! They never would get it either- what it was like to wait for the frantic comm from one or the other, or someone else, telling him they were down. They would never understand the icy lance in his spark every time he had to piece them back together, praying to a god he didn’t even really believe in that he could save them _this_ time.

“Ratch?” Sideswipe asked as both twins came around to face the medic again. “Wow. Wait. Are you really mad at us?”

Ratchet boggled at them for a silent, _seething_ moment, then roared, “Yes! Of course I’m really mad!”

Instead of flinching back like anyone with two processor chips to rub together, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker beamed blinding smiles at Ratchet. Damn the glitches for being so frelling pretty too.

“You _care_ ~” Sideswipe sang.

Ratchet narrowed his optics. “No I don’t! I’m just sick of putting you both back together. One day, one or both of you is going to Humpty Dumpty and this king’s horse won’t be able to put you back together again!”

“No,” Sunstreaker said on a purr that somehow managed to make Ratchet’s spark trip over itself. “No, you care.”

Ratchet caught himself sliding a foot backwards and froze. Like he was going to retreat from these two? Pitslag!

They moved in closer, faces angled toward Ratchet’s.

“What are you doing?” Ratchet asked, spark fluttering stupidly as they stopped a hair’s breadth from touching him chest to chest.

“Think we’re gonna kiss you,” Sideswipe replied with a grin.

Then before Ratchet could debate that statement, Sunstreaker’s mouth covered his own, and any protest he might’ve made died hard and fast. Both twins purred, and Ratchet whimpered before he could stop himself. A simple press of lips shouldn’t pour heat through him in such a way. Ratchet was hardly untried. It was impossible that the slow glide of Sunstreaker’s tongue along his lower lip should shock lightning straight from his spark to his array. There was no fragging way in the _universe_ that he should stand there, dazed, panting, fingers aching from where he _still_ clung to gold chest plating, and gape into aquamarine optics like a landed fish when the kiss ended.

“Whoa,” Sideswipe whispered as they all three just _stood_ there. Staring.

Then Sunstreaker blinked, took a step back, and smirked. “So. Want some more of that?”

Ratchet snorted. “You only get more if you promise no more stupid stunts.”

“Deal!” Sideswipe snatched Ratchet’s wrist and dragged him toward the _Ark_ ’s entrance.

“Wait! What?” Ratchet squawked. “Are you fragging kidding me?”

“Nope!” Sideswipe answered gleefully. “You’re hot! That was hot! Let’s go do it more.”

Ratchet stumbled along with the twins, mind spinning, but honestly -just then- he couldn’t think if a compelling reason not to ‘face the twins into the next vorn.


End file.
